El redoble del tambor
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Los recuerdos estaban volviendo a él como ráfagas furiosas, y ese maldito tambor, bom bom bom bom, bom bom bom bom, le taladraba el cráneo, le atravesaba el cerebro, resonaba en su cabeza, en sus oídos, en todo su cuerpo. WHOLOCK, Master John.
1. Chapter 1

**Un huerfanito que adopté del foro I'm Sherlocked, de JawnBloggerHolmes, la idea que él planteaba es la siguiente: ****Wholock: Hace tiempo que John escucha tambores en su cabeza y comienza a volverse loco hasta que Sherlock encuentra un viejo reloj de bolsillo entre las pertenencias del ex militar. (Master!John), parto de ahí, las demás locuras son cosa mía.**

* * *

Los recuerdos estaban volviendo a él como ráfagas furiosas, y ese maldito tambor, bom bom bom bom, bom bom bom bom, le taladraba el cráneo, le atravesaba el cerebro, resonaba en su cabeza, en sus oídos, en todo su cuerpo.

Los había escuchado toda la vida, es decir, en su vida como John Watson, los tambores estuvieron siempre ahí, en su niñez, en su juventud, en Afganistán, pero no los había escuchado tan fuerte hasta que encontró el reloj, en realidad Sherlock lo había encontrado, siempre metiendo las narices en las pertenencias de John.

Desde ese día no conciliaba el sueño, los recuerdos no lo dejaban, aparecían en su cabeza como flashazos que lo cegaban, todas las cosas que hizo, el dolor que causó, las mentiras, las muertes, lo único constante era él, su rostro, sus rostros y sus voces, siempre él.

Conservaba el reloj en su bolsillo, "hay que tener al enemigo cerca", pensaba John, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él viniera a buscarle, no tenía miedo de él, tenía miedo de que abriera ese maldito reloj, John no lo haría.

Sherlock estaba en un caso, uno de esos en los que no pedía la ayuda de John y éste se quedaba en casa, Watson sabía que sería el día, que por fin aparecería él, se acomodó en su sillón y terminó el té, estaban tocando la puerta.

- Adelante- dijo John.

No necesitaban presentaciones, su rostro había cambiado pero John podía reconocer al doctor sólo con verlo, sus ojos siempre reflejaban sus años y su tristeza.

- Por favor, siéntate- le invitó – me agrada este doctor, tal vez un poco flacucho-

- Y podría tener un poco más de cejas- dijo el doctor, sonriendo – sigo sin ser pelirrojo-

- Tú cabello está bien-

- ¿Verdad que sí? – el doctor sonrió de nuevo, después de una pausa continuó – sabes a lo que he venido-

- Sí, y la respuesta es no-

- ¿Por qué?- bufó – puedo ayudarte-

- No quiero tu ayuda-

- ¿Es cuestión de orgullo?- el doctor examinó el rostro de John – no, no es eso, ¿qué es?-

- Me gusta ser John Watson…-

- John Watson no es real-

- ¿Y por qué no?- protestó John – John Watson tiene una carrera, tiene familia, una hermana, amigos, tiene…-

- Tiene a Sherlock Holmes-

- Sí- admitió John, apretando los puños – a Sherlock, tengo a Sherlock-

- Sherlock es amigo de John Watson, no tuyo, Master…-

- No- replicó John – no, yo soy John Watson, esas cosas que hice, no quiero volverlas a hacer, quiero quedarme aquí, con Sherlock-

- Yo también pasé por esto- admitió el doctor – pero tuve que dejarlo ir, ¿sabes?, a John Smith y toda su vida, lo que pudo ser y lo que fue John Smith, no era yo, sabes que no puedes ser John Watson-

- Puedo ser John Watson, lo he sido todo este tiempo-

- Estás sufriendo- habló el doctor, con voz y gesto de preocupación – antes no era así, ¿verrdad?, de vez en cuando los escuchabas pero muy lejos, desde que Sherlock encontró el reloj las cosas cambiaron, ¿no es así?, ahora los escuchas todo el tiempo, los tambores, te lastiman, te causan dolor-

- ¿Por qué los sigo escuchando?- preguntó John, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar- no es justo, los tambores cumplieron su función, ¿por qué no se van?-

- Puedo ayudarte- insistió el doctor – sabes que puedo, pero para eso…-

- Debo abrir el reloj- dijo John – renunciar a John y regenerarme, cambiar este rostro y dejar a Sherlock, no lo voy a hacer-

- ¿Aún cuando significa vivir con dolor?- preguntó el doctor – los tambores no se van a ir, vas a envejecer con ellos en tu cabeza-

- Es tan extraño- suspiró John- vi cómo elegían a Harold Saxon, es decir, como John, lo recuerdo todo, los daleks, todo, pero Sherlock no, por un momento creí que me volvía loco- John no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa – sé que vas a resolver todo esto-

- Ven conmigo- dijo el doctor, levantándose del sillón.

- No puedes pedirme eso- continuó John, levantándose también – no dejaré a Sherlock-

- Te curaré- insistió el doctor, acercándose a John – los detendré para siempre, los tambores- los brazos del doctor lo rodearon, puso su frente contra la suya – los escucho ahora, pero los voy a detener- el aliento del doctor estaba tan cerca… - ven conmigo, viaja conmigo, quedémonos juntos, ¿vendrás?-

- No…- respondió John en un susurro – no puedo, Sherlock…-

- Vas a verlo morir- dijo el doctor, mirando a John a los ojos – pronto, Sherlock Holmes va a morir y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlo-

- No- dijo John, negando con la cabeza, apartándose del doctor – no, voy a evitarlo, lo salvaré, lo protegeré-

- De esto no puedes protegerlo- declaró el doctor, acercándose de nuevo a John, tomando su rostro entre sus manos - ¿te quedarás aquí?, no hay nada para ti más que dolor-

- Me quedaré-

- Lo amas- dijo el doctor, sonriendo – está bien, no voy a insistir, tu vida ahora está ligada a Sherlock Holmes, siempre lo estará, pero cuando sea el fin, cuando John Watson haya dado todo lo que podía, abre el reloj, vendré por ti-

Los pasos en la escalera anunciaron que la reunión había terminado, Sherlock entró a la sala con cara de emoción, su gesto cambió enseguida cuando vio al desconocido.

- Hola- saludó Sherlock, dudando - ¿usted es…?-

- Hola, soy el doctor- dijo aquel hombre, tendiendo la mano a Sherlock quien la estrechó con firmeza – un viejo amigo de John-

- Yo soy…-

- Sherlock Holmes, lo sé- el doctor sonrió – yo ya me iba, que estén bien-

El doctor se despidió con una sonrisa y un adiós, dejando a los dos amigos en silencio.

- ¿Un viejo amigo?- preguntó Sherlock, arqueando la ceja – nunca lo habías mencionado-

- Lo conozco de toda la vida- admitió John – pero estaba muy lejos, viajando…no había pensado en él hace mucho- John hizo una pausa – tomaré un baño-

John no podía sacar de su mente la advertencia del doctor, "lo verás morir", repetía esa voz en su mente.

Cuando salió del baño encontró a Sherlock en sus experimentos y su teléfono sonando.

- Es tú teléfono- le dijo John, secándose el cabello.

- Sí, sigue haciendo eso- respondió Holmes, sin quitar los ojos de su microscopio.

Un maniquí colgaba como un ahorcado, John decidió pasar de él, sentándose en su sillón y tomando el periódico.

- Entonces…- comenzó John - ¿han hablado mucho en mi ausencia?-

- Oh- respondió Sherlock – Henry Fishguard nunca se suicidó, esos agentes…-

- ¿Un caso difícil?-

- Todos lo son hasta que se resuelven-

Watson sonrió, trató de seguir con su lectura pero el maldito teléfono de Sherlock no dejaba de sonar.

- Está bien, yo atiendo- bufó John, poniéndose de pie y tomando el celular, pero no…no podía ser, sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, las palabras del doctor… - Toma…- dijo, tendiendo el teléfono al detective.

- Ahora no, estoy ocupado- respondió Holmes.

- Sherlock…-

- ¡Que no!-

- Él ha regresado-

John nunca olvidaría ese mensaje.

"Ven a jugar.

Tower Hil.

Jim Moriarty x."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock apretó su mano, sonriendo débilmente, John sintió un agudo pinchazo de dolor al verlo así, el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa…

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara- dijo Sherlock, sin borrar la sonrisa – ha sido maravilloso-

John le sonrió, era cierto, su vida había sido maravillosa, resolviendo casos, salvando vidas, jugando al héroe, la mente brillante de Sherlock Holmes no tendría igual jamás.

- Al menos esta vez, cuando me entierres, sí estaré muerto- bromeó Sherlock.

- Ojalá no fuera así- respondió John, bajando la vista – Sherlock, hay algo que quiero decirte, al menos ahora, antes de que te vayas, tienes que saber que…-

- No me lo digas- contestó Holmes.

- Pero es…-

- Imagino lo que puede ser, aunque me cuesta creerlo- siguió Sherlock – John, siempre supe que eras especial, único, no hace falta que me expliques, lo sé, comencé a sospecharlo después de que ese hombre te visitara, él no parecía…normal, sus ojos, John, eran los ojos de un viejo, y me di cuenta…de que los tuyos eran iguales-

- Sherlock…-

- Te quise mucho- dijo Holmes, con la respiración cada vez más pesada – quiero que lo sepas, siempre te quise, eres mi mejor amigo-

Los ojos de John se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces escuchó ese sonido, el doctor había llegado por él, Sherlock se iría pronto.

- Jamás voy a olvidarte- prometió John, besando dulcemente la frente de Sherlock - ¿me oyes?, nunca-

Sherlock sonrió, sus ojos poco a poco fueron cerrándose, John sostuvo su mano hasta que sintió que la vida le abandonaba, Sherlock se había ido, esta vez para siempre, le dedicó una última mirada y salió del hospital, el tiempo de John Watson se había acabado.

El doctor le esperaba en la calle de enfrente, la TARDIS también, el doctor le tomó del brazo con amabilidad, guiándolo hasta el interior de la nave.

- Ábrelo- dijo el doctor.

John Watson respiró hondo por última vez y abrió el reloj, sintió que la vista se le apagaba y de repente la energía comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, llenando cada hueco, cada parte de él, dejó que esa energía lo invadiera, estaba listo para cambiar.

Cuando todo acabó se sintió aliviado, de nuevo joven, el doctor le miraba con gesto serio, tendiéndole un espejo, sintió que se volvería loco cuando Jim Moriarty le miró desde su reflejo.

- Esto…esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo, lanzando el reloj y escuchándolo romperse - ¡no puede ser!-

Y de nuevo los tambores, golpeando su cabeza, bom bom bom bom, bom bom bom bom, BOM BOM BOM BOM, James gritó, agazapándose como fiera herida.

- Son tan fuertes- gimoteó – tan fuertes, ¿por qué los sigo escuchando?, ¿por qué?-

- Tu vida está ligada a la de Sherlock Holmes- dijo el doctor, acercándose a él – estás atado a él mientras suenen los tambores, este es su verdadero propósito-

- Llévame- dijo James, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – llévame de regreso, doctor-

El doctor no respondió, Jim pudo escuchar cómo echaba a andar la TARDIS, fue un viaje veloz, la nave aterrizó con su característico ruido.

- ¿Qué hay afuera?- preguntó James.

- Londres- respondió el doctor, encogiéndose de hombros – Jim aún no conoce a Sherlock Holmes, debe estar construyendo su red criminal-

- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?- protestó Jim – como John amé a Sherlock, deseaba lo mejor para él, que estuviera feliz y…-

- Y es más feliz cuando tiene un caso, ¿verdad?-

- Lo haré por Sherlock, ¿verdad?, todo, absolutamente todo es por Sherlock-

- Juega bien tus cartas, James, suerte-

James Moriarty salió a encontrarse con una gris y gastada Londres, echó a andar sin un rumo en específico, haría lo que fuera necesario, lo haría por amor, por Sherlock, así tuviera que ser su amigo o su enemigo.


End file.
